1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup device that allows attaching and detaching of an interchangeable lens and has an optical filter.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-147946, filed Jun. 4, 2007, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there has been a trend of replacing film image pickup devices with digital image pickup devices. An optical low-pass filter is required for a digital image pickup device, and moreover an image pickup device is desired that houses two turrets that provide a plurality of types of neutral density (ND) filters and color compensating (CC) filters for enhancing convenience and maneuverability. On the other hand, in the case of using a lens for a conventional film image pickup device in a digital image pickup device, since many optical glass components (including crystal etc.) exist between the image sensor and the lens in a digital image pickup device, optical aberration occurs, leading to a decrease in image quality.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. H09-318993 discloses a camera system that provides an optical filter member for a solid-state image pickup element in an interchangeable lens for image pickup. This camera system enables the use of an optical filter member for a solid-state image pickup element without altering the structure of a conventional single lens reflex image pickup device using silver-halide film, and can avoid the occurrence of such phenomenon as moire patterns and false color characteristic of a solid-state image pickup element. Also, since optical filter members are constituted to be freely detachable, it is possible to freely select between use/non-use of an optical filter member and the type thereof in accordance with various imaging situations such as situations in which a moire pattern and false color easily occur and situations of wanting to make image quality the highest priority.